weneverlearnfandomcom-20200214-history
Fumino Furuhashi
is one of the main heroines of the We Never Learn series. Appearance Fumino is a tall girl with a slender build. She has blue silky waist-length hair (dark blue in comic, bright blue in anime). Her beauty is undeniable as she is also titled as one of the prettiest girls in Ichinose Academy. Her hairstyles vary in occasions, sometimes tied as a ponytail (single or twin) or chignon. She wears a blue sweater at school. Personality Fumino is a silent girl, seldom talks to classmates except for very few close friends. Nariyuki is the only male friend once she recognized him as "teacher". She sometimes falls asleep in classes, which is noticed by Nariyuki in Question 1 and is later warned by Mafuyu Kirisu in Question 56. Because of pain caused by her father during her childhood, made her gather a fear of aggressive men. noticed in the early chapters, who the only exception to is Nariyuki. She is highly influenced by her mother and is determined to attain astronomy in a university. She gets excited when Nariyuki talks about zodiacs. She is emotional and very sensitive to feelings and does not want to hurt Rizu and Uruka despite her having positive feelings for Nariyuki. She sometimes acts as Nariyuki's consultant in love issues. She is reluctant to participate in class drama as she is always assigned to portray the heroine, say Sleeping Beauty in Question 64. History One of the female protagonists. A genius in the field of literature and arts, but panics over the slightest mathematics questions. The only daughter of college math professors, Fumino seeks to emulate her late mother. Since her mother died years ago, her father Reiji was grossly negligent with her. The only way Fumino can think of communicating with him is to leave notes on the table and hopes that he finds them, Nariyuki draws attention to the fact that he cares more about his math program than with the help of his daughter. Her father also discourages her, saying that she has no hope of success in a scientific field because she is very emotional and in the incident that destroyed her relationship, her father once slapped her in the face by comparing herself to his genial mother. Quotes Trivia * Fumino has a beauty mark under her left eye which is also a symbolizes good fortune in the love life. * She is left-handed. * She is conscious about her chest. * She loves sweet foods and sometimes spends much on desserts and sweets. * She also love spicy foods. * If she sleeps during a class or in a bed, she always has a nanny while she sleeps. * She is known as "Sleeping Beauty of the Literary Forest". * She calls Nariyuki "Yuiga-kun" in early chapters, and then "Nariyuki-kun" in recent chapters. * She sometimes uses overtly verbose language when she's nervous. * Fumino manages to recite the story Rashōmon word for word while sleeping, scaring Sawako in the process. * She can remember almost all zodiacs. * She is very bad at cooking, and poor in housework. * Her family is quite rich compared to other main characters. * She is admired by her classmates, members of secret fan club "Thorns' Club". The leader is Kashima, and Inomori and Chono are core members. * Twin tail is one of most common hairstyles, but is omitted and replaced by straight hair in anime series.The ponytail is kept in the anime series. * She's conscious about her weight Notes References Category:Female Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:3rd-Years